


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Poe helps keep her warm, Rey hates the cold, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bundled up in jackets and layers of clothing, sometimes to the point where she could barely move, and she would even from time to time steal some of Poe’s own clothes if she didn’t find hers warm enough. And while Rey grumbled about the cold every single day, Poe could help but laugh about it - every single day. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based off a prompt I got from an anon where Poe and Rey are on Hoth and Poe finds out that Rey hates the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted fluff, I also wanted to write something other than another chapter because I know some people might not want to read through chapter fics. Plus did I mention I wanted lots of fluff? I hope you guys enjoy :3

    Poe should have been able to piece it together before they even moved the base to Hoth; Rey grew up on a desert planet for a good part of her life, she easily got cold when a chill blew through D’Qar, and she often tried to stay wherever it was warm as often as possible - even going as far as staying in his room on cold nights claiming he got better heat than her room. Rey  _ hated  _ the cold, she detested it, and now that they were on Hoth, she had no choice but to face it every single day - especially when Luke would take her outside to train while the storms were calm. She bundled up in jackets and layers of clothing, sometimes to the point where she could barely move, and she would even from time to time steal some of Poe’s own clothes if she didn’t find hers warm enough. And while Rey grumbled about the cold every single day, Poe could help but laugh about it - every single day. 

 

    Today Rey came in from training almost shivering, she had two jackets on, as well as a suit that was specifically designed to keep body heat held in, and she was still cold. Somewhere along the way, Rey had decided to officially move into Poe’s room, he didn’t mind really; after the nightmares of Kylo Ren started haunting the both of them, he enjoyed the comfort of having here there - also being able to hold a warm body in the middle of the night was more than relaxing as well. He had to admit that on occasion their hands wandered, maybe even their lips and, well, a few other parts, but it was all for the sake of staying comfortable - staying warm - or that’s what they told each other at least. She dropped her jackets on the floor and climbed out of her snow pants, leaving her in just the white body suit as she sat on the bed beside him shivering, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

 

    “Are you really that cold?” Poe asked with a slight smirk. 

 

    Poe was no fan of the cold either, Yavin 4 was like a rainforest always hot and humid, and D’Qar was a dry heat in the summer, he’d never been anywhere truly cold. But Poe was also a soldier, he accommodated to new situations quickly and didn’t complain about someplace being too cold or hot, if it kept the Resistance safe, that was all that really mattered. 

 

    “I’m frozen!” Rey exclaimed, wrapping her hands around Poe’s and absorbing all the heat she could get. 

 

    “Here, warm up a bit.” Poe took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders before taking her small frozen hands into his again. She seemed to relax almost immediately, appreciating having a jacket that was already nice and warm around her. 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey said with a sigh of relief, her body almost melting against his now in relief. 

 

    “You know, I’m starting to think you just like stealing my jackets and all my clothes.” Poe said. 

 

    “You’re stuff is warmer.” Rey mumbled into his shoulder with a grin. 

 

    “I’m sure it is.” Poe laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

    “It’s still too cold, I’m getting under the covers.” Rey groaned, putting her arms through the sleeves of Poe’s jacket before getting under the covers, pushing Poe off the edge of the bed with her feet to snuggle under the blankets. 

 

    “Hey!” Poe laughed as he stood up. 

 

    “If you’re cold get in your spot.” Rey said, a grin playing on her face. “I’m tired of being cold, I just want to stay warm for a few minutes.” 

 

    If it had been any other person in the world, Poe would have said they were making a big deal out of nothing, that they had to suck it up and deal with the fact of that this was where the Resistance was now and a little cold shouldn’t hinder them. But it was Rey - and he hated to admit it - but she was damn near beautiful curled up in his bed, wearing his jacket, and her cheeks still hold a flush from the cold that had nipped at her outside. 

 

    “You comfortable now?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Yep.” Rey smiled proudly, pulling the blankets up closer to her face. 

 

    “Alright, fine, make room.” Poe said, walking over to his side of the bed pressed up against the wall and climbing in himself. He hadn’t spent as much time outside today as Rey, he had the luxury of climbing into his X-Wing that had some pretty generous heating in it, but the thought of climbing in bed next to her was certainly a tempting one. 

 

    Rey scooted over a bit, but as soon as Poe got under the blankets, Rey clung to him with all her might and snuggled into his chest. 

 

    “How are you so warm?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Maybe I’m used to it more than you.” Poe said with a bit of a laugh, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. 

 

    “Damn you.” Rey mumbled, causing Poe to laugh. 

 

    Poe’s hand moved down to her back and started rubbing small circles into her lower back. She stretched and nuzzled into his neck, more than enjoying the attention. It was all light hearted at first, a few light kisses here and there until she eventually reciprocated with a few feathery kisses of her own. Those light and feathery kisses turned into something a bit more intense once their lips finally met, they were full of need and a longing to be closer to one another. Poe usually had a bit more resilience when it came to this with Rey, in his moments of weakness he would always cave, especially if it was after one of them had a nightmare, he always found comfort in sex - a lot of people around the base had - but with Rey it was always a bit different. With everyone it was a rush, with Rey he took his time; slow and sloppy kisses with hands moving in all the right directions to hold Rey closer to him as he slowly and subconsciously moved on top of her. She squirmed a bit and giggled, nipping at his bottom lip just to get a reaction out of him, looking more than proud when he pulled away with a stunned look on his face. 

 

    “Well, what got into you?” Poe asked with an amused smile on his face, tempted to just lean back in and start kissing every square inch of her he could reach. 

 

    “Nothing.” Rey said in a more than devious tone, trying to wiggle her hips upwards a bit just to tease him. “I’m cold, that’s all.” 

 

    “Uh huh.” Poe couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He’d been around Rey long enough to know she wasn’t exactly the most discreet person in the world, when she wanted something she made it more than perfectly clear in her actions that she wanted it. 

 

    “I figured body heat might warm me up.” Rey grinned. 

 

    “Actually, you’ll probably get colder afterwards because of -” 

 

    Rey silenced Poe with another kiss, she wasn’t looking for logic, all she wanted right now was Poe and to stay under the blankets for as long as she could. 

 

* * *

  
  


    “I’m cold.” Rey mumbled, snuggling up to Poe’s warm and bare chest, pulling blankets up around her. 

 

    “I told you.” Poe said proudly with a smirk. 

 

    “I was warm for a while.” Rey protested. 

 

    “Generally people are warmer when they’re sharing body heat.” Poe laughed, pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead. 

 

    Rey gave out a slight sigh before pressing a few kisses to Poe’s chest, laying her head down and being more than content - despite the fact that she was now a little bit cold. 

 

    “I really hate the cold.” Rey mumbled into his chest. 

  
    “I’m starting to like it a bit.” Poe laughed. 


End file.
